


Forgotten by Time, He Hopes

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Betrayal, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Wilbur knew Schlatt was vaguely familiar, but he wasn't expecting to remember this.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur looked at his friend, then back at the death god.

_His friend, Schlatt. That was Schlatt. Hornless, furless, human Schlatt, wearing a blue sweatshirt and brown pants and not a suit. Schlatt, whose eyes reflected his overconfidence, not malicious in the slightest._

"We accept your challenge, death." His friend brashly accepted, before looking back at him.

"Yeah, bring it on, death!" He had shouted, boldened by Schlatt's excitement. The god of death glared at them, inhuman eyes grinning in anticipation.

The world flashed around them, bringing them to the shore of a lake, mountains towering around them. "There will be two rounds. The first with water, the second with lava. Survive both of them? Become a god. If you die I won't revive you." 

_Of course the death god would challenge them to something so hopeless._

When the god had asked them if they were still okay with it, they had agreed. The challenge had started, them gathering the materials to climb the peaks.

"Hey Schlatt," Wilbur had spoke, mindless chopping as many trees as he could, instinctively planting the saplings that fell. "What will you do once we win?"

Schlatt had glanced back at him with a smirk. "I don't know Wilbur." He continued breaking into the mountainside, gathering stone. "I haven't thought about that yet."

They both kept an eye on the lake, watching the water slowly creep up the shoreline.

"When we win, I'm gonna make a place for myself, live a life much grander than how we are currently living, Schlatt. You could come with!" He laughed.

His friend smiles.

_That smile never changed. That smile had given him nightmares after he'd been exiled._

The water was rising faster now, so they started climbing. They soon reached the top, far above the original waterline, but the water had followed them.

"We need to start building up." Wilbur commented, glancing down as the speed of the water clearly got faster. "Now, we need to build now." 

They pillared up next to each other, the rush of the water making conversation impossible. And then they both ran out of things to build with.

Schlatt had laughed. He jumped at his friend, pushing him off and breaking some of his tower before adding the materials to his own.

The look in his eyes said it all. Fear, guilt, acceptance.

_Was Schlatt afraid of-_

Wilbur plunged into the water before the world reset.

The god of death was cackling. "Took you guys long enough. This time it's lava!" He said before disappearing again.

"Schlatt? Why did you-"

Schlatt had already started gathering materials, immediately mining stone when he made a crude pickaxe. "Body language, Wilbur. He will only give one of us the power of a god." He explained, _that damn smile still on his face._

_Is this where Schlatt had changed? Was this where Schlatt started thinking only for himself?_

The lava started rising, much faster than the water had. They were towering as fast as they could, Wilbur as far from Schlatt as he could without sacrificing the advantage of starting from the high ground.

And again, it seemed that they had both run out of blocks. 

"Schlatt, are you sure you want to do this. We could wait the god out, make it a tie. We don't have to sacrifice each other!"

The other teen stayed silent, pulling out two buckets.

"Schlatt please!" Wilbur had yelled, watching his friend work his way even higher, taking advantage of the way lava reacts with water.

The lava was rising faster. He could see the death god congratulate Schlatt as the heat of the lava approached him.

"Death, I am this close to taking everything from you, I swear." An unfamiliar voice cut through the air as Wilbur felt the rising temperature make him woozy. He stumbled, not feeling arms catch him, lifting him as the lava engulfed his pillar.

He watched as Schlatt accepted Death's handshake, both of them disappearing. Something dark-gray fluttered in the corners of his fading vision.

_Are those Phil's? Did Phil save me?_

He opened his eyes with a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur stared at the wall, the combat god glancing at him. This was the second time he had zoned out like this. Techno was sure it was because he was starting to remember more things from before the incident, but Wilbur never acknowledged it.

The music god snapped back into reality with a gasp. "Schlatt was-" 

"You good Wil'?" Techno asked, closing a container filled with potatoes. "This one was kind of long, need anything?"

"I was with Schlatt when he became a god." Wilbur spit out. "He tricked the god of death at his own game."

"Manipulation? But Dream said he was the god of perfect opportunity!" The pink-haired god mumbled. "Wait, god of death? That would mean he became a god before you did."

The music god stood up from where he was leaning against the wall. "Can we even win this?"

"Wilbur."

The two stared at each other.

"Get some sleep Wil'. You need sleep."

Wilbur broke eye contact, chuckling slightly. "Maybe I do need some sleep. Goodnight, Techno."

"See you in the morning." The combat god watched the other walk away.


End file.
